


el collar maldito

by mikafreak95



Series: somos familia [2]
Category: Coco (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 04:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikafreak95/pseuds/mikafreak95
Summary: A secret of Ernesto De La Cruz's youth.





	el collar maldito

August 1942

It was a warm summer evening in Mexico City and tables were set up in the Plaza where people could talk and enjoy a good dinner, a good glass of wine and a stage where one of the greatest singers of recent times would perform : Ernesto De La Cruz. The latter was behind the scenes, in front of the mirror preparing for the concert, and he was quite nervous: he didn't seem able to find the right accessory for the occasion.  
"So, this gold bracelet? No, muy aburrido * ... This ring with the red stone? No, muy malo *. Ay, I have nothing to wear, it's humiliating! "He exclaimed impatiently throwing all his things on the ground  
"Ernesto, it's up to you in 5 minutes. What are you up to? ”, Asked his manager and old friend Mario Suarez  
"It's a tragedy Mario! I can't find a stupid accessory to match my suit.  
"Ay amigo, you will never change!"  
"If I can give you some advice you should put this one!" Said Fernando, one of his bodyguards.  
The object in question was a necklace with a guitar-shaped pendant similar to the one he used in his performances. Ernesto could hardly remember to own that object that hid his dark secret. He had been presented in 1904 to his best friend Hector Rivera, on his fourth birthday, by their music teacher Emilio Lopez Garcia. He still remembered how that day he felt envious. He had never even received a candy from him, and he also remembered the feeling of unhealthy satisfaction he had felt that night 21 years ago when he had torn it from his neck after killing him.  
"I think this time you had a very good idea my dear!" He said with a triumphant grin.  
"¡Gracias, señor!"  
"But are you sure Ernesto? Aren't you afraid that you may be cursed? "Mario was the only one who knew his secret and was superstitious about wearing an object belonging to a dead man.  
"Amigo, I am Ernesto de la Cruz, the greatest musician of all time. I don't believe in curses, let alone in misfortune. And now it goes on stage! ”He said, lacing his necklace around his neck and closing his shirt  
The evening seemed to be going well, Ernesto had begun to perform on the notes of La Llorona then proceeding with another popular Mexican song, and he was already beginning to sing victory in himself, reiterating that misfortune and curses do not exist. Then came the turn of Remember Me and no one realized that the necklace was lighting up with an orange light that struck all those present hypnotizing them on those notes and clouding the mind of the scene attendant who, without realizing it, leaned against a lever that caused the huge bell located above the stage to fall, just at the moment when Ernesto was there.  
Thus died the greatest musician of those times: even though people did not know that in reality he was not who he said he was, and that that night in part justice had been done.

**Author's Note:**

> * muy aburrido = too boring  
> * muy malo = too ugly


End file.
